Dragon Age Origins: Gabriel
by Meduhwhoelse
Summary: Gabriel is a human rogue who's home is attacked and goes with Duncan to Ostagar to become a Grey Warden.
1. The Recruitment

Dragon Age Origins: Gabriel

Chapter 1: The Recruitment

Gabriel awoke earlier than he normally would. He has been having these terrible dreams ever since Duncan had arrived. Duncan is a Grey Warden, they are the special forces used only in times of need. It has been more than four centuries since they have been needed, but that was about to change. After Gabriel went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast, he over heard his father and Duncan talking. His father, the Arl of Gwaren, was sounding a little bit excited.

'You want to take him?'

'Yes, I have seen him fight with the sword and the dagger. He will be a great rogue someday. He also isn't bad with the bow either.' Duncan said gingerly.

'He does like to sneak into the vault and take a few coins in the middle of the night. He manages to get that damn thing open with just two twigs in less than 30 seconds. Whereas it takes me ten minutes to get the damn thing to open with the keys!' Gabriel's father just noticed that Gabriel had been listening in for a while.

'Gabriel since you have heard so much why don't you bother saying anything?' Duncan said, while facing the Arl.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to be eavesdropping, but once I heard you talk about taking someone . . . I had to know whom you were talking about. Now that I do know, where will I be going?' Gabriel asked.

'You are going to go with Duncan to become a Grey Warden. You will make our family proud once again.'

Gabriel heard stories of the Grey Wardens. They used to be famous and highly regarded as heroes. Ever since he was a child he had always wanted to be a Grey Warden, and now he has the chance. But why was he hesitating? This was his dream, and it was coming true. Then he remembered that they don't live long lives, they either die in battle or die of the taint. But there was something else, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

'You know what, I'll give till dinner time to come up with an answer.' Duncan told Gabriel.

'All right, thanks. I'll think about it.' Gabriel replied.

After that Gabriel went off to the archery range to practice a few shots, shooting some arrows sometimes cleared his mind.

'I thought I might find you here' said a voice from the corner of the room.

Gabriel turned and saw his brother standing there, with two daggers on his belt and a bow and quiver filled with arrows. 'What are you doing here Brother?'

'I came to ask you what you plan on doing. For if you leave you will be leaving us all behind. I know father likes it now, but once you leave he'll get sad and Mother will be crying. She'll never get over you leaving and possibly dying out there. Please Brother, you mustn't go.'

'I haven't decided as to what I will be doing yet. Please Nathaniel, leave me while I try to figure out what I'm going to do.'

'No! I will not have my brother leave this family. If you leave, I will hunt you down and kill you!' Nathaniel pulls out both daggers, but Gabriel fixes an arrow at his brother.

'There is no need for conflict Nathaniel!'

'But if you leave there will be.' With that Nathaniel left the room cursing and yelling.

The dinner bell rang through the courtyard all the way to the practice ring. Gabriel knew he had to decide what to do now. As he was walking towards the dining hall, he saw his brother packing clothes and weapons into a sack. Gabriel dismissed the sight, he was never really close to his brother but he also didn't know what to say to him. Instead he just walked to the dining hall and once he arrived he had come to a decision.

'Ah! There he is.' His dad proclaimed.

Gabriel sat down at the dinner table and the chefs brought out the food.

'Yes it is I.' Replied Gabriel.

'So have you come to a decision yet?' Said his father whilst chewing his food.

'I believe I have. I think I will stay.' Duncan looked sad as I was saying as if he knew this would happen.

'All right, well I guess I will go somewhere else for more recruits. I hope you don't mind if I stay the night and leave in the morning.' Duncan looked at the Arl as if he expected to be allowed to stay the night without consequences.

'Yup . . . I mean . . . No problem, that shouldn't be much trouble.' The Arl stammered. 'Louisa fix Duncan a new, better room please.'

'Yes sir.' Louisa bowed and rushed off to prep a room for Duncan.

After that there was little chatter, sometimes it was Duncan complimenting on the food, but other than that it was dead silent.

Gabriel was having bad dreams again. He woke suddenly and was startled when he saw Duncan in his room.

'What the hell are you doing in here?' Gabriel asked.

'Shh . . .' Duncan whispered, with his finger over his mouth. 'Listen.'

Then Gabriel heard them as well. There were some faint screams in the distance. 'What is happening?'

Duncan got up and stood beside the door as if he were to breach it. He waited for a few seconds, then someone broke down the door and rushed in. Duncan had his daggers in hand and soon killed the guy who rushed in. Then another came in right after him and Duncan threw one of his daggers and it impaled itself in the guy's skull.

'C'mon, we're leaving. Now!' Duncan picked up his dagger and looked out into the hallway.

Gabriel picked up some clothes and shoved them into a sack and grabbed two daggers and a bow with a quiver filled with arrows.

'Hurry. We haven't much time before others arrive.'

'What is happening? Who is attacking us? And where are we going?' Gabriel asked in panic.

'We are being attacked by Teryn Howe. And we are heading off to Ostagar it is the only place you can go now. Howe will try to kill us, he has wanted this place for quite some time. He has pestered your father and now he is going to take this place.' Just then Gabriel heard his father scream. Gabriel tried to run towards the way it came from, but Duncan caught his arm.

'Let me go! I have to help my Father!'

'NO! We have to leave now. If we don't then we will be overrun and we won't be able to fight everyone. They'll be too much.'

'No!' Gabriel broke the grip Duncan had on him and ran off to help his father. This had caught Duncan by surprise and then ran off to get Gabriel, by the time Duncan caught up Gabriel was already fighting off ten of Howe's men. He was protecting his father who had a knife in his stomach and was lying on the ground.

'Back off!' Gabriel yelled as he shot an arrow at one man who fell to the ground with an arrow sticking out of his head.

Duncan decided to join in on the fight. He jumped and cut two guys simultaneously in the throat, who fell to the ground before Duncan got back to his feet. Gabriel shot two more with a single arrow. The men started to get closer, so Gabriel dropped the bow and pulled out two daggers and challenged all five guys. They were all focussed on him that they didn't notice Duncan coming towards them. Duncan got two in the back whilst Gabriel jabbed one guy in the stomach and twisted the blade then pulled it out. Then he threw another dagger at one other guy and Duncan slit the last guy's throat.

'Father!' Gabriel rushed toward him while Duncan retrieved both his and Gabriel's weapons.

'Make it quick, Gabriel.' Duncan said

'Father, don't worry I'm going to get you out of here.'

'No son, you won't. For I am about to die.' His father said weakly. 'I leave everything we have to you after this, and one more thing. I love you.'

'I love you too, father.' With that his father passed on. Gabriel closed his eyes and put him down. Duncan grabbed his shoulder gently.

'I know this is a very good time but we have to leave now. More of Howe's men will be here soon.'

'I know.' Gabriel replied sadly, but that quickly turned to rage. 'We are going to kill Teryn Howe if it is the last I ever do.' With that Duncan and Gabriel ran off away from the estate, away from the screaming people and away from the fires.


	2. Ostagar

Chapter 2: Ostagar

Gabriel and Duncan had stolen some horses from a nearby town. They then headed off toward Ostagar, the fortress of the Grey Wardens, where Gabriel would undergo the ritual of becoming a Grey Warden. Little talk went on while they were riding their horses. Gabriel was sad that he lost everyone he loved dearly. When he and Duncan were leaving, they were also looking for Gabriel's brother who had disappeared before the attack.

'We are almost there.' Duncan said to break the silence.

'Great.' Mumbled Gabriel.

On the way to Ostagar Duncan and Gabriel had to fight three black bears and two great bears all at once. It was hard to do since Gabriel was the only one who could attack. Duncan didn't have a bow so he couldn't do much without taking injuries. Also, for such big creatures they could move fast so they dodged quite a few arrows which were impaled into some trees. By now he had no arrows left.

'Ostagar should just be past that hill.' Duncan pointed to the hill in front of them.

'Well, I hope we get there soon. We've been followed for quite some time now.' Gabriel nodded behind him, and Duncan noticed that they were indeed being followed by bandits.

'We should speed up.'

'No argument here.'

Gabriel and Duncan sped up and left the bandits to be dealt with from the Malbari, a Grey Warden's war dog, that were released once they got in sight of the fortress.

Duncan and Gabriel got inside the fortress, and were welcomed by some other Grey Wardens and even King Cailan.

'Ah, welcome back Duncan.' Cailan said, 'I see you have brought another recruit with you. We are going to need every last Grey Warden we can get.'

'Has the Arch-Demon shown itself? Or is this not a blight yet?' Duncan asked.

'No, there is no Arch-Demon yet.' Said a Grey Warden behind Cailan.

'Ah. Hello, Alistair. I'm glad to see you are okay. But where are my manners, this is Gabriel. He is the son of the passed Arl of Gwaren. Alistair would you show Gabriel around, while I talk to the King.'

'Yes sir.' Alistair responded.

'And this is the King's tent, and that over there is Teryn Loghain's tent . . .'

'Look, I know you're trying to keep me entertained, but it is not working. I just lost my family, so I am not in the mood to be talking.'

'I know how it feels to lose everything, I lost both my parents when I was young, and then I went to stay with my uncle but his wife hated me so she had him put me in the chantry to become a Templar. I absolutely hated it there, as soon as Duncan came for me to become a Grey Warden, I didn't even think about it. I accepted his offer before he could finish talking. So don't worry you are in good hands here.'

'Please, could you just show me to my tent. I had a long trip and I would like to catch up on my sleep.'

'Yup, no problem. It's right over there.'

Gabriel only slept for an hour, before Duncan came and got him. He said he had to go on the quest for the ritual. He and two other recruits had to go with Alistair to get some Darkspawn blood. Jory and Daveth were the other companions, they were getting some supplies together, Jory was collecting throwing knives whilst Daveth was gathering some arrows for his quiver. Alistair was going through the armoury looking for a well-balanced sword and shield, out of the corner of his eye he saw Gabriel coming towards him.

'Hello. You come to pick up your weapons?' Alistair asked him.

'Yes . . . I have come to pick them up.' Replied Gabriel looking through the daggers and testing them out.

'You feeling any better?' Alistair asked nervously.

Gabriel sighed. 'Ya, I'm feeling a little better, sorry for freaking out on you earlier. I was just pissed off that I lost my family and everything. Where is the leather armour?'

'Over there,' Alistair said pointing over towards it. 'But I completely understand why you acted the way you did. Are you putting on leather armour with two daggers and a bow with arrows?'

'Yes, why?'

'No reason, it's just . . . I never thought anyone would fight that way. Are you a rogue?'

'I believe so, yes. You are a warrior right?'

'Yes, I am also a Templar, so I know some dirty tricks against magi.'

'Okay, what do you know about the others, Jory and Daveth?'

'Not much, just that Daveth has a wife and kid, and Jory has a sister who is a mage.'

'Hmm . . . well I've got my stuff, let's go see to Duncan.'

'Yes, alright let's go.'

Duncan was waiting by the fire. Alistair and Gabriel arrived five minutes before Jory and Daveth.

'Hello.' Duncan said with his back to everyone.

'Hello.' Everyone else replied.

'Is everyone ready, Alistair?'

'I believe so, Duncan.' Alistair looked around at everyone.

'Then you shall go and get the blood, you will need to get an emissary's blood, a genlock's blood, and a hurlock's blood.'

'Okay, you heard him, let's move out.' Alistair commanded.


	3. The Joining

Chapter 3: The Joining

They were out for merely an hour before they found a Darkspawn encampment. Gabriel notched an arrow in his bow and aimed it at the guards.

'When I give the signal run in at hit them with everything you've got.' Gabriel compelled.

'Or, we could take them out silently and then once we get spotted we can attack at free will.' Suggested Alistair.

'I like that idea better.' Stated Jory.

'Fine. We'll do it your way Alistair, but I'm still taking out those guards with an arrow.'

'But there are two of them.' Exclaimed Daveth.

'And your point is?' Gabriel said sarcastically.

'Okay now everyone get into positions.'

Gabriel was perched on top of a hill behind some bushes, Alistair and Jory were sneaking up on the camp, and Daveth was on a different hill than Gabriel, with his bow at the ready.

Alistair gave the sign to Gabriel who immediately shot the arrow and said, '_Scissus.' _This made the arrow split into two and both arrows went directly into the guards' heads.

Alistair waved at Jory, he threw a few knives and took out some Genlocks, Daveth took the cue to shoot an arrow at a Hurlock running toward the Emissary's tent. Alistair started to run toward the Genlock Alpha when a rumbling noise came from the ground. He looked around confused, when he heard Gabriel screaming, 'RUN! IT'S AN OGRE! RUN!'

Gabriel was running down the hill whilst firing poison-tipped arrows at the Ogre, and Daveth was also shooting arrows at the Ogre. Alistair told Jory to throw knives at it when it got close.

'I will bring its attention toward me, so be prepared to strike when it comes for me. But for now deal with them.' Alistair said pointing at a bunch of Hurlocks barrelling towards them.

'Gotcha.' Jory replied.

Gabriel was now out of arrows and was still running down the hill, but now some Hurlocks were chasing towards him, so he decided to drop his bow and pull out his two daggers. He jumped forward slashing two in the throat, then did a roll and came up with a dagger into another Hurlocks's chest. Gabriel was now at the bottom of the hill and was running to regroup with his companions. Daveth thought it would be safer to be with them so he came running down the other hill as well, and just in time to miss the fireball the Emissary launched at him.

'What do we do now? We are about to be surrounded and now the Emissary has joined in on the fighting.' Jory worried.

'We fight for our lives. That's what we do.' Replied Alistair.

'Well let's divide the forces equally, Alistair you take the Emissary since you are a Templar and you will take less damage from magic. Jory you take on the Genlock and Hurlock Alphas, and Daveth . . . where is Daveth?' Gabriel said looking around.

'Right here.' Replied Daveth out of breath, standing beside them.

' Okay, Daveth you can take the remaining Hurlocks and Genlocks.'

'But who is going to deal with the Ogre?' Asked Jory.

'Leave that to me. Break.'Retorted Gabriel.

As soon as he said that an arrow whizzed by his head. Jory went off and challenged the Alphas together, Alistair went to the Emissary whilst cutting through Genlocks to get to him, Daveth went slaying through Hurlocks, and Genlocks, which left Gabriel with the Ogre.

Gabriel charged the Ogre. The Ogre swept its arm across where Gabriel was standing, but the thing was too slow to get Gabriel. Gabriel already was behind it and stabbed it in the Achilleas tendon, and was now climbing up his back with daggers in hand. The Ogre reached around but he could find Gabriel, then Gabriel shoved a dagger right into the Ogre's spine and the Ogre just raged. He picked Gabriel off his back and tried to throw him away, but Gabriel slit the Ogre's wrist and then crawled up his arm and stabbed him in the neck a few times then carved out his eyes and jumped off as the Ogre fell to the ground.

Meanwhile Alistair was running toward the Emissary when he summoned some undead skeletons. Alistair still running forward but he called out, '_Annullo._' And the skeletons flew apart, bones flying in every direction. The Emissary started throwing fireballs at Alistair but he kept blocking them with his shield, Alistair knew that he couldn't withstand any more to the shield, it was getting quite hot. Then he took his shield off and threw it like a frisbee at the Emissary, who ducked and that was when Alistair ran toward the Emissary and stuck him in the stomach with his blade. Then he pulled out a knife and slit the Emissary's throat.

Jory, was having a really hard time with the Alphas, they knew exactly what to do and where to hit. The Hurlock Alpha had a war hammer, which meant that Jory wouldn't do well if he were to try and block it. But the Genlock Alpha had two large Daggers, which would mean if he tried to block one and the other would come from under the shield. Jory decided that the heavy hitter should go first, so he threw the shield at him to daze and ran around and stabbed him in the calf. The Alpha yelped out in pain and back handed Jory in the face. Jory had to get up fast because the hammer was coming down on his head, he rolled away just in time, the hammer just skinned his hair. He decided to grab some dirt and throw it in the Alpha's face then he stabbed him in the chest, whilst this happened the Genlock Alpha came up and stabbed Jory in the left arm. He screamed in pain and grabbed his sword that is still stuck in the Hurlock Alpha and tore it out through his side and chopped off the Genlock Alpha's head in one clean precise motion.

Daveth was having trouble. There were too many Darkspawn for him to handle. It was arrow after arrow into Hurlock after Hurlock, then the Genlocks came, they were short so they were harder to target with the bow. They got too close for the bow which meant Daveth would have to take on the Genlocks in sword fighting. He pulled out a sword and he kept his other hand on the hilt of a dagger just in case something was to happen with his sword. They kept running at him, slice after swing and they still were charging toward him. He was getting tired now too, he needed help otherwise he would die or get injured. But for now he had to keep fighting, so he continued to stab, slice, and strike. Just out of the corner of his eye he saw an archer, he then pulled out the dagger and threw it at the archer, just as the archer shot the dagger went straight down the middle of the arrow and into the archer's right eye. As soon as Daveth turned back to the battle he was stabbed in stomach by the last Genlock, Daveth quickly with everything he had left shoved his sword into the Genlock's mouth.

Gabriel and Jory rushed over to Daveth once they saw what happened. Alistair went around collecting the blood they would need for the ritual, once he got it all he looked over and saw Gabriel and Jory knelling beside Daveth's wounded body.

'Don't move Daveth it will only hurt more.'Jory told him.

'Alistair,' Gabriel walked away and started toward him, 'he won't live much longer. Sadly, there is nothing we can do for him.'

'I know, but look at Jory's arm. We should get that taken care of quickly him, he won't be conscious much longer, he is losing too much blood.' Replied Alistair.

'Okay . . . wait, who's that?' Gabriel pointed at a woman coming out of the bushes close to Jory.

'I am Morrigan. I have been sent to bring you all back with me. My mother is to heal you all and regenerate your stamina.'

'We shouldn't trust her. She is the Witch of the Wilds.' Alistair whispered to Gabriel.

'What choice do we have, she is willing to help us and to heal Jory, I think we should give her the benefit of the doubt.' Gabriel told Alistair.

'He is right you know, look at your companions, one is dead and the other is unconscious.' Morrigan pointed out.

'Fine. We will come with you.' Alistair agreed angrily.

'Good choice, now pick him up and let's go.'

They travelled for about an hour before they got to Morrigan's home.

'Well isn't this a nice, swamp.' Alistair said sarcastically.

'Shut up, Templar.' Morrigan responded quickly and fiercely.

'Whoa, cool down both of you remember we need to heal Jory, he's lost a lot of blood.' Gabriel stated, trying to ease the tension.

'Ah Morrigan, you have finally returned. Bring the wounded one forward.' Morrigan's mother said, waving her hands toward her.

Gabriel did so, and asked, 'Who are you? If you don't mind me asking.'

'My name is Flemmeth.' Replied Flemmeth.

'Not the Flemmeth of the legends?' Asked Alistair.

'Yes that is I.' Replied Flemmeth.

'We have to leave now, Gabriel.' Whispered Alistair to Gabriel.

'Now why are you being so rude, just because I am the Flemmeth from the legends doesn't mean that is what I will do. I have asked my daughter to bring you here so I could help you.'Flemmeth said. '_Sana.'_ The skin on Jory's arm started to miraculously heal knitting together until there was no injury not even a scar was left.

'Well thank you Flemmeth, for this I guess we will just leave before my friend causes anymore trouble and insults you further.' Gabriel said nervously.

'There is no need to be worried but yes I will let you go now. But watch out the fight will end badly.' Flemmeth warned.

It took them almost three hours just to get back to the Darkspawn encampment. Then another hour to get back to Ostagar.

'Finally, we are back.' Exclaimed Jory.

'Yeah, now we get to do the Joining Ritual.' Alistair said sadly.

They found Duncan in his tent preparing strategies with King Cailan.

'Ah, finally you return. But where is Daveth?' Duncan asked.

'He didn't make it sir.' Alistair said.

'What a shame, well we will have to go on without him.'

The blood of the Emissary, the Hurlock and the Genlock were all poured into the same cup and then were divided into two different ones.

'Here, take this Gabriel, and take this Jory.' Duncan commanded. 'Okay now take a drink.'

They did so, Jory's body couldn't handle the taint which lead to a stroke and a heart attack, but Gabriel was strong he took the pain and endured the taint running through his veins felt like poison was rushing through him everywhere, and then he passed out from all of the pain.


End file.
